


Making a cake

by Roosterbytes



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, It's also kind of silly, M/M, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterbytes/pseuds/Roosterbytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark was teaching Jack how to bake a cake. Apparently his boyfriend had never made one before which shocked him considering how much Jack loved cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a cake

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there lovelies! This is a gift for someone who doesn't have an AO3 account yet. They were feeling down and I wanted to cheer them up. I hope you all like it.
> 
> Edit : It would help if I could figure out how to use words.

Mark was teaching Jack how to bake a cake. Apparently his boyfriend had never made one before which shocked him considering how much Jack loved cake. And it wasn't one of those bullshit boxed cakes either, Jack could read a recipe box on his own but Mark wanted to be there and teach him. Yeah, they were delicious but nothing beat a homemade molten lava cake with vanilla ice cream. Mmm, his stomach was growling just thinking about it.

The oven was on, the custard cups were sprayed and placed on the baking sheet, now they just had to start making it. Rolling up his sleeves, he looked over at Jack.

"You ready babe?" Mark grinned. Jack nodded in return, rolling up his own sleeves with an identical grin on his own face.

"You know it." 

"Alright, we need a stick of butter, 2 ounces of semisweet chocolate and 2 ounces of bittersweet chocolate, you got that?" Mark said over his shoulder, looking down at the recipe he'd printed out earlier that day. He heard Jack rushing around, opening and closing cupboards.

"No, where the fock did ya put the chocolate Mark?" Jack grumbled, stick of butter in one hand. Mark put his face in his hand and shook his head with a smile on his face. 

"Where do you think, you doof. It's in the fridge so it wouldn't melt." Mark replies, chuckling lightly. He looks over and sees Jack flipping him the bird with a grin on his own face before the fridge is opened. When Jack walks back with ingredients in his arms, he dumps them all over the counter beside Mark. Jack gives a playful smirk while Mark once again shakes his head. 

After several minutes of stirring and mixing, they finally get to the flour, which thankfully is the last step. There's bits of melted chocolate on Jack's hands and smudged fingerprints on Mark's face as a result of him teasing Jack. But he couldn't help it, his boyfriend was so excited, he was bouncing in place as he stirred the flour in. Once it was fully mixed they poured this mixture in the cups and placed it in the oven. 

Jack had flour all over his arms and was running his floured fingers through his green hair when Mark got an idea. He picked up a handful of flour and flung it at Jack. The man jumped, startled by the action and blinked owlishly at his boyfriend.

"Did ye just.." Jack began before another handful was flung at his face. 

"Yup. Whatcha gonna do, Jackaroonie?" Mark grinned, readying to grab another handful.

"This!" Jack lunged at him, fingers wriggling in Mark's sides, causing him to giggle loudly.

"J-Jack, nooooo." Mark squirmed, flour dropping from his hand as he slowly slid his back down the counter, Jack following him to the floor. Mark was attempting to get Jack's fingers off, both still giggling before Mark decided to counter-attack. He flung his hands to Jack's neck, tickling him back. 

"M-Mar-k.. S-top iiiittt." Jack giggled, squirming as he tried to keep his fingers at the other man's sides.

"No-Not until you s-s-stop." Mark laughed back. Jack eventually lost his balance, since he was squatting and fell backwards, back landing on the floor as he giggled. Mark took the opportunity to hover over him, tickling Jack's sides. 

"M-Mark q-q-qui-t i-it." Jack squawked with a mixture of giggles bubbling past his lips. He was kicking his legs, squirming against the kitchen floor while Mark kneeled over him, fingers wriggling against his sides. When Mark stopped for a brief second to let Jack breathe, the man hooked his leg around Mark's and flopped them over. Mark laid on his back stunned for a brief second before catching Jack's sly grin. Soon his sides were once again being tickled and this time he was the one squirming on the floor, laughing loud.

When the two finally stopped tickling one another, their faces were red and tears were streaming down their cheeks as they tried to regain their breath through the giggles that bubbled out of their mouths. Needless to say, they were definitely baking cake again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote more Fluff. :o What has this world come to? /dramatically throws arm over forehead. Anyway, thank you for reading this. I hope you all have a wonderful day!


End file.
